


Drink Up

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Drinking, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, beer pong, obviously?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Beer pong gone wrong.Sam/Cas vs. Dean/Gabe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenge Round: Drinking Games
> 
> Prompt: Beer Pong, Debriel

“Yo, Deano!”

Dean looked up from his design project. If he wanted to pass, he really needed to get this done. It’s why he was in his room instead of outside where the party was. For all the shit he gave Sam for being a giant nerd who studied too much, Sam was far enough ahead in his work and his studying that he could be out at the party sitting in the corner with his boyfriend and keeping him company. Castiel only went to parties because his brother Gabriel made him.

Gabriel interrupting Dean did not bode well. Gabriel knew how important this project was, how much time he didn’t have to get it done in, and why Dean was skipping the party. And yet, Gabriel was here, shouting at him.

Couldn’t hurt to remind him. Dean held up the sketch he was working on. “What?”

Gabriel barely glanced at it. “Nice art. Your brother’s getting wasted, come join the fun.”

Sam and “getting wasted” were not making sense to Dean. “The hell is Cas doing, then?”

“Oh, Cassie’s right there getting wasted with him. It’s hilarious. Our little brothers are adorable drunks. When I came to get you, Sam was setting up a beer pong table.”

Sam and “beer pong” broke Dean’s brain. Even if he stayed, there was no way he was getting any useful work done on his project. He got up and headed out to investigate the madness.

Sure enough, Sam and Castiel were pouring beer into the triangles of red Solo cups at each end of a ping pong table. “Dean! Yay! You and Gabe against me and Cas!”

“Looks like Gabe and I have an advantage because the two of you started early.” Dean headed to one end of the table. He was so kicking his brother’s ass at beer pong.

Gabriel and Castiel did some sort of complicated ritual to determine who got first throw, which Gabriel won. He handed the ball to Dean with a kiss and a flourish. “Knock ‘em out, hotshot.”

Dean tossed the ball, landing it directly in the front cup. Sam grabbed the cup and drank before returning the favor. The first miss came on Sam’s second shot, and from there, chaos erupted.

Sam and Castiel were down to one cup while Dean and Gabriel still had four. It was Castiel’s shot, and the somewhat less drunk member of his team tossed it. Dean didn’t see exactly how it happened, but somehow, the ball ended up in Gabriel’s pants.

Sam and Castiel were gone laughing. Dean was snickering, too. What else was there to do? Gabriel, on the other hand, just retrieved the ball. “Well, Dean? They made a shot, one of us needs to take a drink, I’m not that flexible.”

“Finish the game first. I’m not taking that drink with our brothers watching.”

Gabriel gave the ball a quick flick and it landed in the last cup on Sam and Cas’s side. Dean took Gabriel’s hand and dragged him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> Comments loved!


End file.
